Not the expected destination
by eirinatakebana
Summary: It was supposed to be a one-shot. Well, Yuuri and Wolfram are to go to Earth to meet Yuuri's parents. Little did they guess they would land in a British 19th century manor, with an evil-looking Earl and a mysterious butler, their eyes not showing the best intention.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, neither Kuroshitsuji.**

**I make no money from it.**

**This fic is for pure entertainment only.**

*****-At the start-*****

"Yuuri, you know we're going to be late to see your parents?"

"Rah, Wolfram, can you stop nagging me?"

"I'm not nagging you; I'm just telling you to hurry up!"Wolfram rolled his eyes as Yuuri tripped over his shoes in an attempt to pick them up. "If you had waken up at 7 like me, you would've been ready by now!"

"Blah blah blah..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing...! wow! I'm done. Now we can travel!"

They headed for the bathroom, dipped into the largest pool and soon, a swirl of water engulfed them towards Earth, Yuuri's birth place.

Or so they thought...

*****Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive castle*****

"When are those mediums coming here? Lau is sure making the matter even more mysterious."

A small smile tugged at Sebastian's lips as he adjusted his master's outfit. It was an expensive tailor-made costume, and it fit the earl's thin body perfectly. Sebastian wondered whether Ciel Phantomhive secretly admired his own reflection in the mirror every time he inspected himself, despite his stoic, serious facial expression.

"At 11 am, my lord. The tea has been ordered and May Lynn will bring it."

"Have you fixed her glasses? I don't want my carpets to be stained again."

"I have, my lord..." the tall butler then tied the blue ribbon around the master's neck to make it a beautiful bow to match the darker blue outfit. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." The blue eyed boy raised his face to look at the butler in an expecting manner.

"I know my question may sound stupid since I am a devil, and you have seen more _supernatural_ things than believers may have, so far. But...Do you really believe in mediums?"

A slight frown marred the round face. The earl let a sigh out:

"Of course, your question is stupid. If I'm able to pass a contract with someone like you, why would I not believe in fairies, mediums, witches and all?"

"Do you realize you will ask them about the... future? You said yourself your family hired fortune tellers but the latter never said a single true thing?"

"Sebastian, keep your thoughts to yourself. And if they ever lie to me, I'll know it."

"Fine, my lord. They will arrive soon. Which pair of shoes do you want to wear today?"

Ciel's eyes lowered to examine two brand new pairs of shoes from the best London's shoes maker, in the mirror.

"The black ones. As always."

**xxx_xxx**

"Damn it, Sebastian, it's raining! And I see no carriage or any type of car coming in!"

"Be patient, my lord, we still have five minutes before the hour."

"I hate when people are late!"

A smirk crossed Sebastian's face but he kept his quiet laughter to himself.

Suddenly a strange water swirl started to mess a tiny puddle a few inches before Ciel's feet. Both master and butler gasped at the vision and the black butler stepped before Ciel to prevent any danger. He had never seen something like this before, even from water creatures/spirits.

The puddle widened as two silhouettes emerged out of it. Then, the silhouettes became distinct persons, leaving Ciel completely perplexed.

One was a handsome Asian man, maybe a Japanese like Tanaka with the blackest eyes and hair ever, even darker than Ran Mao's. At his left side stood the most gorgeous blond man that Ciel had lay eyes upon. Big green eyes, smooth skin, he reminded him of Lizzy...Maybe in even prettier (but he kept that secret).

"Who are you?"

The two groups of people blinked, awe striking each one of them, at the unusual encounter. In a matter of a few seconds, they examined one another's appearance.

"Yuuri? Where are we? Who are they?"

"Er...I have no idea, Wolf."

Said Yuuri turned around, getting more and more worried with each second that passed:

"I really have no idea!"

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my place?" Ciel repeated.

"Uhm...We...My friend and I were travelling to our home when well, we popped up here. I don't know why..."

Both Sebastian and Ciel were scanning the strangers' outfits. They looked nothing like what they'd seen before, which increased their curiosity. The strangers' appearances didn't ring any bell at all, even if Ciel sometimes boasted about having met people from the whole world.

Yuuri and Wolfram both thought they ended up in some place in Japan where cosplay or original garments were worn as either a pleasant leisure or a way to differentiate oneself to strict parents' wishes. There were many people- young ones- who loved to dress up as those two odd ones.

"Wolf, we may be in Harajuku..."

"You think so?"

"Maybe..."

"You are in the Phantomhive castle."

"I'm sorry, we're looking for my parent's place. Mr and Mrs Shibuya. They live in xxx street."

Ciel's frown deepened so much that it looked as though someone had drawn a big "V" between his brows.

"Do you think I'm going to eat that lie when you magically appeared here?"

"Wow, sorry," Yuuri said waving his hands like white flags, at the cold tone of the blue-eyed boy. Wait, why was he afraid of a kid? "We aren't lying, really. I'm...I'm well..."

There was no point in lying or hiding the truth...since the boy saw them appearing out of water. And there was also another witness, that tall man with black hair and red eyes. Pretty unusual for Earth people...or maybe was it not Earth...Glancing at Wolfram, he could see the blond did agree on telling the truth, though he looked ready to jump at the boy's neck if he ever dared to harm Yuuri.

"Well...I'm able to travel from Earth to another world, because...I have powers. So does my friend," he gestured towards Wolfram. Arms crossed with a severe expression on his face, the handsome blond also looked proud.

He and Ciel shared a long stare. The butler raised an eyebrow as a smile curved his lips; he tried to hide this.

"I'm no fool," replied Ciel in the coldest tone ever.

"It's true," Yuuri said "I'm not lying! We want to go to my parents' place. I'm sorry we "landed" here, in your er-garden! But we're not trying to disturb you."

"Fine, then my butler is going to show you where the gates are...BUT. On second thoughts...I think it'd be actually crazy to let go of people with powers, and water travelling powers, without trying to know more."

This time, the round face cracked a smirk.

"And since I see no sign of fortune tellers coming any time soon, I must conclude YOU are the fortune tellers. Or I'll see if you take me for a fool."

A vein popped out on Wolfram's forehead. Taking in a deep breath, which was a sign of him mustering all the patience he needed in situations testing his nerves, he said, menacing and as sharp as a knife-shaped ice:

"Yuuri, we have no time for that kid's play time. We were supposed to arrive at 11 at your mother's place!"

"I know, I know, Wolf, just..."

"Damn it, use your powers to bring us to your parents'!"

"Wolf, I would if I could! I'm mentally trying but nothing seems to "come out"."

"I knew you should have kept on with Gunter's lessons about mastering your powers. Unlike you, the Great Sage, at least, has been studying how to do it!"

"Grr! You're always comparing me to Murata these times; how he's more serious than me! That makes me...me..."

"...Does it make you jealous?"

"No! No, I didn't say that!"

And while the two were bickering, Sebastian leaned forward, whispering in his master's ear:

"Let's invite them inside. I'm pretty sure they have many things to tell us. Even a creature such as me cannot quite comprehend what they're talking about. And they don't look like Shinigami either."

"I guess so since neither of them has Grell Sutcliff's eyes colour."

He moved forward and clasped his hands:

"Please, come in. It's raining and you're probably shivering here. My butler will serve us tea, and I'd like to know more about you since you arrived at my place. God knows the reason why but there must some coincidence. That can't be a hazard."

Yuuri turned a surprised eye at the blue-eyed boy but felt grateful that their conversation got "softer", for the peace advocate he was. On the other hand, Wolfram kept his mistrust to himself, eyeing Ciel with much precaution. He didn't know why but he didn't trust him at all. Feelings were getting worse with the butler who was wearing a strange smile. That place felt more terrific than Blood Pledge Castle where, however, many awful historical occurrences happened.

He looked at Yuuri. His friend seemed so eager to settle more peaceful relationship with those unknown people that Wolf could only put a halt to his own reluctance and follow them.

"Yuuri," he muttered, so lowly that Yuuri's ear brushed Wolfram's lips when he bent to hear him better. "Stand on guard. Don't trust them", he said while they walked in their hosts' path.

At this, Sebastian looked over his shoulder, which Wolfram took notice of. A slight glare was all he could do to express his displeasure. But the butler said nothing and kept walking behind his master.

"I know," Yuuri answered, in a serious tone that Wolfram had barely heard from his king. When Yuuri felt tensed and ill-at-ease, it meant something was definitely fishy. And this mere thought made Wolfram shake like a newborn.

*****Inside a comfortable living-room*****

"The tea the Phantomhive house serves is one of the best in the country. We directly deal with our producers and our suppliers."

The small group had settled in a modest sized living-room but the decoration and the furniture had been undeniably chosen with the most refined taste. It was surely pleasant to wander one's eyes on the walls where big gold-framed portraits were hanging. The curtains made in a rich deep green cotton fabric stood at either side of long windows. Sebastian poured tea in a white porcelain set and also, presented some cakes. The table, long and richly napkined, had Ciel and Yuuri at each extremity and Wolf at the central seat. Outside, the rain was still horribly falling, giving thus the impression that a giant lake would soon surround the castle.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said all at once. "Let me taste it first."

"Hey, Wolf..."

Wolfram raised his own cup then sipped it.

"It's fine. You can drink it."

Sebastian emitted a low laughter:

"We don't poison people, I assure you."

"It's much better to check it then falling in someone's trap," Wolfram said without looking at him.

_Hmm, he's as insolent as young master,_ Sebastian thought.

"My butler said the truth, mister Wolfram."

"Hum," Yuuri cut, "what would you like to know, exactly?"

Ciel sipped his tea then put down his cup with slow movements:

"You see, one week ago, I summoned the best fortune tellers of our country. I'm one of her majesty's best servants and I do everything which is in my power to secure her happiness. However lately, she's been worrying about our country's fate. She feels she will soon reaches her end...So she's been wondering if any of her heirs will be a good ruler."

"Right...which country are we in...exactly?"

The young master showed a long enigmatic smile.

"You are in queen Victoria's kingdom, mister Yuuri. Didn't you really know it?"

"...Queen...Queen Victoria? born in 18..."

"Yes, born that year. Everybody knows this fact, of course."

The answer only served to make Yuuri black out for a moment. Then his eyes popped out, and a gasp nearly strangled him. He chocked on his tea and dropped his cup:

"WHAT?!"

"You've heard well."

"Yuuri," Wolfram said with some worry. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how to feel about Yuuri's stupefaction. What caused him to be so flabbergasted? He frowned. Did that wimp have the hots for that queen? Who was she?

"Wolfram! Do you realize?! We-we are in the Victorian England!"

"What does it mean? Can you be clearer?"

"We are in the British 19th century!"

Wolfram looked deep in thoughts for a few seconds, then his eyes widened before the same stupefied expression had plastered his face.

"No way...19th century?"

He had been studying Yuuri's world history in order to understand him better. However, so far, he had arrived at the European 18th century history.

"In which year are we?" the blond asked, gazing at Ciel.

"1890."

Oh, dear Shinou...had they just time-travelled? Where was the modern Japan? Yuuri paled so much that he looked like on the edge of throwing up.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said, obviously having a better grasp on reality. "Were you thinking of something when we were travelling?"

"No, I..." then Yuuri stopped, eyes doubling in size for the second time. "Oh yes! I was thinking about this manga where many female characters are wearing nice Victorian outfits and then..."

"You're really pitiable, you know this," this time, Wolfram lost his cool. "Because of your stupid pervert thoughts, we are TRAPPED in that place! I think it's going to be really great to tell your mother how much of a wimpy, pervert, UNLOYAL foot-face you are with no solution at the back of his brainless head! Count on that!"

"Wah_wah, I'm sorry, Wolf, I didn't mean to say this! Really! Sorry to offend you!"

However Wolfram didn't focus on his anger any longer. Something much more serious was pressing his mind.

It was dawning on him that Yuuri had a new capacity: time travelling. Maybe yes, maybe no. But the thought scared him, to be honest with himself. The idea of getting truly trapped in another century made shivers run down his spine. Yuuri was probably not able to control that power yet. And how much stronger would his king get, again, with years?

"You said the Victorian 19th century. Is it something special to you?" Ciel asked, his interest increasing. "When I told you the date, you got frightened."

"Well," Yuuri swallowed his saliva, unable to look Ciel into the eye. To meet people who were supposed to be dead a long time ago, and European above that, froze his blood and made his hairs stand on end. He had to resonate himself; after all, had he been not acquainted with Shinou either? At least...That boy didn't seem to be a powerful, legendary king with magical powers. But that butler-with this enigmatic, devilish smile- on the other hand...

"Well, I...I...I wasn't born in your century."

For a moment, it seemed like all noises and sounds had been deleted from the living-room. Even the rain failed to catch their attention. A huge silence fell on the four men.

"What have you just said?"Ciel asked, so slowly and softly that it sounded unlike his usual self.

"Hum...We're not from the 19th century, to make it clearer," Yuuri added. How such thing could be possible? Yes, he remembered some time ago, he turned back time, too, to see everyone's past and he met his past self, Julia. But here, he felt pretty sure it was not some Shin Makoku's piece of the past. Why such a country and such a time period?

"Why do you mean?" Ciel asked, visibly less self-assured. He was a bit tensed in his large and high velvet armchair.

"We were born in the 20th century," Yuuri said. Now, Wolfram didn't feel at ease at Yuuri saying the whole truth to strange human beings. "And I've never been to England. Why I am here...I have no idea."

"Time travellers," Sebastian said lowly, deep in thoughts. His smile had disappeared from his handsome face.

"Sebastian! Have you already met one?" Ciel asked abruptly.

"No, my lord, so that's quite a surprise to me, too."

One instant, Ciel's blood was freezing out of fear; but now, it was boiling with excitement.

"Fine," he said, smiling again with all the mischief his personality could allow him so. "Since you were born one century after me, I think you could replace those fortune-tellers I had hired. Talk about what will happen in the 20th century."

"We're not your servants," Wolfram replied in a dry, snapping tone. "Please is a word I'm often acquainted with from my interlocutor."

Ciel eyed him, Sebastian too. They'd never seen someone as beautiful as Wolfram before. Oval face with slightly roundish cheeks, big green eyes that reminded of emeralds, plump pink lips, smooth complexion with absolutely no acne or whatsoever (a skin that many women would envy), heavy golden locks that seemed so soft at the touch, average height and slim, muscular body. In spite of this angelic appearance, people could feel the fire beneath this frail-looking skin.

"You're not, mister Wolfram," Ciel agreed "but since you're here, it'd be good to have some substantial conversation, wouldn't it?"

"And what if we want to leave, now, knowing we have nothing to owe you?"

"It'd be a pity and where would you go, by now? It's raining cats and dogs; you're not even in your century, your friend doesn't seem to master that power since you both look so surprised and angry at being here, you can't go at his parents' place since they are not born yet and _I welcomed you here_, at my house."

Yuuri tensed, Wolfram frowned.

"Are you threatening us, earl?"

"Seriously not. I just would like to talk with people who are not supposed to be born yet. I told you I'm preoccupied by my queen's country's future. I'm sure you'll do the same for people that are to you. And how can't you _understand_ my curiosity when I'm meeting people from the future?"

Ciel was giving all the appearance of self-assurance and calmness to the visitors. However, he couldn't keep in place, mentally speaking. He was truly speaking to people coming from the FUTURE. In all seriousness, it was so much better than having fortune-tellers.

"So what do you think? It's all I will ask from you, don't worry."

Wolfram's frown refused to leave his face. His breath nervous, he turned to Yuuri. He felt in a way comforted in seeing Yuuri mistrusting the boy as well. At least, he felt sure Yuuri wouldn't give it all so easily. They were in sync; feeling and thinking the same thing. This particularity beween them had grown stronger over the last few months and it delighted Wolfram. No one else could boast about having such a special connection with Yuuri.

"You've just said you worry a lot for your queen, which is understandable," Yuuri said finally, ignoring Sebastian who had just picked up his cup, set it back on the table and filled with tea again. "What guarantees me that you won't try to change anything about your present? You know what they say, changing the past may always have bad consequences. It can bring more disasters than you can imagine." He felt grateful for all the films he had watched so far. And for the few philosophy lessons he had taken with Gunter.

For once, Yuuri had cornered Ciel in a way the boy hadn't expected at all. Yuuri had felt and guessed his immense devotion to the queen. He was no fool to imagine proud, _mighty_ and loyal Ciel wouldn't try to reverse a few events in order to save the empire.

"Are you so concerned about the world, mister Yuuri?" Ciel ended up saying, his eyebrows knitted together as his analysis of Yuuri's personality went on.

"Yes."

The simple and short response wasn't what everyone was expecting in the living-room; but Wolfram felt amazingly proud of his king to be so self-confident. This firm tone would put down Ciel's haughtiness.

"Then, we might be at a dead end, I'm afraid," Ciel said.

"You won't force me to tell anything,"Yuuri said.

Damn it, he would have told a few things to that kid! But this strange pair put him off, he didn't know why.

"Pardon my lack of sensitiveness, but...you look Japanese...I don't think Japan is a country belonging to our empire. In what could you telling me about the future affect you and/or your country?"

"I don't concern over something just because they're related to me or my country. I think the whole world is something to care and worry over."

"Mh, how generous of you."

"When your queen dies, there's nothing you can do to stop what must arrive. In good or bad."

_Ah, Yuuri touched a sensitive topic_, Wolfram thought as he observed Ciel's features expressing some irritation.

"Now," Yuuri said, "all you can do is keep working on your kingdom's welfare. Knowing you've done your best will help you to accept whatever fate might befall on your queen and country."

He sipped his tea and raised to his feet.

"Wolfram, I think we must set off."

"Of course," the blond rose to his feet.

As they headed towards the window, they saw the rain hadn't stopped an instant. Fine, Yuuri now felt strong enough to summon his power and be able to conduct Wolf and himself to a safer place, to his parents'.

However, the mazoku pair stopped in their tracks.

Their vision started to blur. Their legs felt jelly and their heads heavy. Wolfram staggered against Yuuri; the young king held his friend close to him.

"Wh-what have you...?" he began as his breath shortened. He glanced at Wolf, the blond presented the sickest complexion ever. "Wolf..."

"At the Phantomhive house, we serve the best tea but also the best uncoloured and smell-less sleeping medicine," Sebastian answered, his lips cracking a small smile.

A smile Yuuri perceived as the most devilish one.

Where the hell did they come in?

**TBC?**


End file.
